<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Your body is my art book by Isakprettykitty</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631319">Your body is my art book</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakprettykitty/pseuds/Isakprettykitty'>Isakprettykitty</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SKAM (Norway)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drawing, First Time, Fluff, Love, M/M, Tattoos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:54:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23631319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isakprettykitty/pseuds/Isakprettykitty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even likes to draw on Isak.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Your body is my art book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Isak didn't reveal to Even he wanted to get a tattoo. Even had sort of made this face two or three months back when Jonas had gotten that thing on his lower arm. Since then Isak had felt like he needed to stay quiet about his excitement about getting one. Ans, it was like a torture to keep his mouth shut around Even; he for the most part was telling him everything. He had wanted Even to help him come up with a cool design.</p><p>It didn’t help that Even leaned over and started doodling on Isak’s palm with his pen. The black lines traced out random spirals, and Even’s fingers cradled the back of Isak’s hand while he drew. Isak leaned his head back on the pillow and watched Even.</p><p>“Just don’t draw dicks on me,” Isak said softly.</p><p>Even looked mischievous. He shrugged. “It’s not permanent ink.” Then he drew a dick.</p><p>Isak tackled him, laughing and wrestling the pen away from him when they thudded onto the floor in a squirming, smiling heap. Even pouted out his lower lip, but his eyes were smiling. Isak gave the pen back. Even kissed his cheek.</p><p>A few days later, Isak woke up to Even drawing on the inside of his bicep.</p><p>“Seriously, no dicks. It’s gonna show under my shirt.”</p><p>Even leaned in close and whispered, “I want it to show.”</p><p>Isak stopped breathing until Even climbed out of the bed again, looking back over his shoulder with a unreadable smile and going back to his. Isak scrambled to the toilet and held his arm up to see in the mirror. There was a red heart drawn there. Isak slowly traced his fingertip over the outline and blushed. It didn’t wash all the way off for a week. Even kept touching him on that arm, or at least it seemed that way.</p><p>Isak had fancied Even from the day they’d met. They’d fallen into this easy friendship that wasn’t just a friendship. At least not on Isak’s side. He loved it when Even kissed his forehead. Or when he pushed a stray curl of Isak’s hair into the right spot and give a satisfied smile. Isak was just never 100% sure if Even wanted more than what they had.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>Then It's happened. After a long day of uni, they’d crawled into Isak's bed.</p><p>Even was strangely quiet. Isak finished pulling his t-shirt over his head just to be met with Even's face.</p><p>“Is,” Even breathed. The gentle warmth of his exhale brushed against Isak’s cheek. Even put a hand on Isak’s knee and Isak’s stomach lurched with excitement. “Thank you for everything”</p><p>Isak realized he probably had a shocked expression on his face when Even pulled his hand back. Even dropped his eyes.</p><p>“No, wait,” Isak croaked.</p><p>Even looked up.</p><p>“I mean...” Isak was too scared to say the next part in case he was reading the signs wrong. What the hell did Isak Valtersen know about reading signs? He was a 16 year old virgin. Isak looked down at his lap. He suddenly felt really shirtless.</p><p>Even dug in his pocket, pulling out the pen he always kept there. He scooted over next to Isak and grabbed his arm... the same arm.</p><p>“um” Isak said, his voice cracking a bit as the tip of Even’s pen started marking his skin. </p><p>Even drew a tiny heart on the inside of Isak’s forearm. Isak felt like he was wearing that shocked expression again. He could hear his heart beating like a drum, blood rushing to color his cheeks and ears. Even leaned down and kissed the pen mark.</p><p>In the morning, Isak was still wearing a dazed smile.</p><p>“That tickles,” Isak said, squirming.</p><p>“Keep still, you,” Even said, straddling Isak and pinning him in place. “I’m not done with you yet.”</p><p>Isak stilled and gazed up at the bloke he’d just snogged all night... at his best friend who had sucked a hickey onto Isak’s hip, just above the elastic of his boxers. Isak sighed contentedly and let Even draw on him. Even looked content too.</p><p>Even drawing on Isak became a regular thing. It was always hidden, and Even would draw something new when the old one had washed off. </p><p>“Stop laughing, Issy,” Even teased. </p><p>~</p><p>They were inseparable. Even weekends back at home with their families were too long. They’d spend the whole time on their phones with each other. Even would sometimes draw on his own arm and then text Isak a picture of it.</p><p>On a Sunday night after an endless weekend apart, Even came crashing through the front door of their flat.</p><p>“Isak? Issy! Are you here?”</p><p>“You know I’m here. You just texted me 10 minutes ago,” he called from the couch.</p><p>Even slid his beanie off (actually Isak’s) and chucked it on the floor before climbing onto Isak’s lap. Even’s cold hands cupped Isak’s face. His tongue pushed past Isak’s lips and Isak just melted under him.</p><p>“Hi,” Isak panted when Even finally let him up for air.</p><p>Even wrote "21:21" on the special spot of Isak's arm “Hi. I missed you.”</p><p>Isak beamed. “Me too.”</p><p>Even tucked his pen behind his ear. Then he combed his fingers through Isak’s hair, pulling his head back gently. “Hi,” Even smiled again.</p><p>“Hi,” Isak smiled.</p><p>Their lips were touching as they spoke their quiet words. Isak’s skin buzzed with every brush of Even’s mouth across his. Isak reached between them and unzipped Even’s jacket. Even wiggled and Isak tugged at it until it fell on the floor with their beanie. They laughed, still holding their lips together. Even grabbed the hem of Isak’s t-shirt and pulled it over his head. Isak reciprocated.</p><p>Even turned and fell backward onto the couch, pulling Isak on top of him.</p><p>“Hi,” Even whispered. His warm breath tasted of coffee when Isak kissed him.</p><p>They’d done a lot more than snog. Every time they were alone in their flat, all Isak could think about was touching him. Even kept Isak’s reckless excitement in check though, taking things really slowly. Agonizingly slowly if Isak was going to have to describe it. Isak felt perpetually turned on because Even was making him wait until he thought Isak was really ready. It was a good thing he did that too, since Isak tensed up with nervousness the first time Even’ fingers brushed against his arsehole. He’d taken Isak’s hand and guided it to his own hole, saying, “That’s it, love. Gently.” Isak wasn’t sure the soft pressure of his fingertip would do much, but Even came hard with Isak’s name on his lips. Isak was exhilarated with the sight of Even twitching next to him on the bed with a broad smile across his lips. He kept whispering Isak’s name over and over again. Isak didn’t think he’d ever been more turned on in his life. When Even returned his fingers to brush over Isak’s hole, Isak was far less nervous and it felt wickedly good.</p><p>They worked up to fingers and tongues. Isak wanted more. He would shift his hips to grind against Even’ cock, but Even would just smile and suck him off instead. Isak wasn’t complaining, but the build-up was making him go insane. Tonight, he knew he was ready.</p><p>Even pushed Isak’s trousers down and squirmed out of his own so they were laying skin-to-skin.</p><p>“Hi,” Isak said once more.</p><p>Crinkles formed at the corners of Even’ eyes as he smiled. “Is?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Do you... um, want to?”</p><p>Isak pushed up so his face was a few inches away from Even’s. “Serious?”</p><p>Even nodded. Isak stood, grabbing Even’s wrist and dragging him to his bedroom.</p><p>“How... I mean, should I, like, be...”</p><p>“Shhh,” Even said, stroking Isak’s cheeks and pressing him down onto his back. When Even’s lubed finger pressed into Isak, the slickness sent a surge of pleasure right to the tip of Isak’s cock.</p><p>“Come on, Even,” Isak said impatiently. He moaned when Even slid another finger inside. Isak slowly stroked himself, trying not to come all over himself before it was Even fucking into him.</p><p>Isak felt the stretch of Even’s third finger. His breath stuttered.</p><p>“Are you ok?”</p><p>“I’m definitely ok,” Isak panted. “Definitely ok. Just hurry up before I can’t wait any longer.”</p><p>Even laughed. “Ok, hold your horses.”</p><p>He positioned himself between Isak’s knees, leaning over to lay a soft kiss to the “21:21” written on Isak’s arm. Isak felt his arse clench and relax, spasming at Even’s touch. Then Even was pressing slowly into him.</p><p>“Oh, fuck, Issy,” Even gasped.</p><p>Isak stroked his cock and nodded at Even. Less than a minute later, both of them were coming.</p><p>“We’ll work on that,” Even laughed.</p><p>“Rehearsals. I can deal with rehearsals.”</p><p>Even nuzzled against Isak’s arm and they slept.</p><p>In the morning, Isak pushed a cup of tea across the counter to Even and blurted, “I want to get a tattoo.”</p><p>Even looked surprised. “Ok. Why are you cringing?”</p><p>“Because you don’t like them... right?”</p><p>“Can’t a bloke change his mind a little?” Even leaned over the counter and kissed Isak. “What kind of thing are you talking about exactly.” He couldn’t hide all of the concern from his face.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p>Even fucked Isak like he really meant it after he got the red heart inked onto his arm. After he got an atom tattoo (what a fucking nerd). But it was the “21:21” that made Even’s eyes go all watery.</p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Isak said, smoothing his thumbs along Even’ cheekbones. “Is it that bad?”</p><p>Even laughed, pushing a few tears from the corners of his eyes. “It is a little cheesy,” Even teased. He linked his fingers with Isak’s and led him to their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>~</p><p> </p><p>The pen-on-skin drawing never stopped. Smiley faces, hearts, spirals... sometimes dicks. Even liked to bring a damp cloth to wash Isak up after they fucked and a pen to mark his territory. Isak loved every moment of it.</p><p>The tears prickled in his eyes, though, when he saw Even write "mine". Even looked up expectantly. Isak rubbed across his eyelashes with the back of his hand and nodded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, I hope you enjoyed it. Pls leave some kudos. I hope you are all okay and don't forget -Stay safe, stay home- !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>